TaeGi series : Sakit
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: (Repost from wattpad :@Ekapark1992) #TaeGi #Taehyung #Yoongi Saat kesayangan Yoongi sakit - BACA AJA :D BUDAYAKAN RnR guys. Foll/Fav juga kekeke
1. Chapter 1

Hey !

by : Ekapark1992

Cast : Taehyung-Yoongi(etc)

Genre : Romance,Drama,Fluff

no summary!

Happy reading

Lyric

Taehyung menelusuri seluruh ruangan . Dan ia menemukan satu kata yang tepat. Berantakan.

Bahkan ,kesayangannya juga.

Tungkai kakinya melangkah ke tempat seperangkat kursi-meja lengkap dengan komputernya. Meja kerja Yoongi.

Dan disitu pula kekasih tercintanya. Tertidur pulas diantara tumpukan kertas HVS yang entah apa isinya.

Netranya menatap Yoongi penuh cinta.

Salah satu dari kertas itu tepat berada dihadapan Yoongi. Penasaran. Taehyung meraihnya tanpa suara.

Isinya seperti puisi ,tapi sebenarnya itu lirik lagu hasil coretan judul.

Bodoh.

Aku jatuh padanya .

Terpesona akan keindahan mahakarya Tuhan

Hadir dihadapanku tanpa peringatan.

Bodoh.

Dia membuatku tak bisa bergerak.

Menghipnotis dengan tatapannya.

Bodoh.

Bahkan itu hanya sebuah foto.

Tapi bisa membuat sudut bibirku berkedut.

Bodoh .

Ia terlalu peka.

Aku takluk.

Tak mampu melarikan diri .

Terpenjara .

Bodoh .

Karena aku menyukainya ,

dengan sepenuh hati .

Yoongi-Tae

Taehyung tanpa sadar tersenyum. Kekasih tsunderenya ,yang begitu dingin menulis lirik yang membuatnya tak karuan.

Hanya selembar lirik .

"Hyung ... Bangun. Kau ingin tidur di sini semalaman ?",bisiknya tepat didepan telinga membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Mata sipitnya separuh tertutup.

"Tae...", Yoongi memanggilnya .

"Huum..."

"Sejak kapan kau disini ?",tanya pria manis itu. Taehyung mendekati Yoongi ,lalu mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Taeeeee...",rengekan Yoongi ia hiraukan.

"Kenapa,hyung?"

"Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri"

"Tapi,aku ingin menggendongmu hingga ke kamar kita ",alis matanya naik turun ,menggoda Yoongi selalu menyenangkan.

"Baiklah ,bawa aku ke kamar dengan selamat",perintah Yoongi.

"Ayey ...Captain ! ",balas Taehyung semangat.

"Hyuuung..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Lirik lagu itu ... "

"Kau membacanya?",tatapan sadis nan imut membuatnya merinding sekaligus gemas.

"Mianhae,aku penasaran ",Taehyung mendekap Yoongi. Menyesal.

"Hhhh...sudahlah. Aku tak marah ,Tae "

"Benarkah ?"

"Itu untukmu . Jadi kenapa harus marah ,heeem ?",senyum terbit di bibir merah muda Yoongi.

"Terima kasih . Dan aku menyukainya"

Fin.

How ? RnR juseyo *aegyo attack *


	2. Permen Karet

Halo . Eka disini . Terima kasih untuk apresiasi reader ,dan sebagai hadiah untuk 2 orang reader spesial kk  
Seseorang yang request FF TaeGi dan seseorang yang nunggu aku up :)

Happy reading . 

Permen karet. Makanan ? Entahlah . Tapi ,rasa manisnya membuat penggemarnya ketagihan ingin mengemutnya setiap waktu.

Dan inilah sebuah cerita yang berhubungan dengan Permen Karet.

Pria manis bersurai hitam arang itu tengah mengerjakan proyek yang dibebankan padanya. Lirik lagu untuk salah satu anak asuh perusahaan-nya yang akan debut bulan ini .  
Matanya dengan jeli mengkoreksi lembaran lirik yang ia kerjakan semenjak 3 hari yang lalu.

Dengusan kesal tak henti ia lontarkan. Masih saja banyak bagian yang menurutnya perlu diganti.  
Matanya mulai lelah . Tanpa perasaan ,lembaran itu ia hempas ke lantai.

Yoongi menangis. Tak terlalu keras. Tapi tetap saja . _**Dia menangis**_.

Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk membuang air matanya yang berharga.

"Yoongi hyung ...~ "

Suara husky itu.. ...

Taehyung menuju kemari . Alarm berbunyi dikepala Yoongi. Buru-buru dihapus aliran yang menghias wajah sembabnya.

"Uhmm..."  
Yoongi menjawab dengan gumaman. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya ,menyembunyikan wajahnya.  
Taehyung pura-pura tak tahu . Meski ia sudah menebak dengan akurat . Si manis kesayangannya baru saja menangis.

"Kau sudah selesai ?",tanya Taehyung.  
"Sebenarnya belum..."  
"Baiklah . Hentikan ini . Kau perlu suasana yang lebih cerah. Ayo ikut denganku"  
"Kemana?"  
"Belanja " 

(At minimarket)

Taehyung hilir mudik mencari barang yang ia butuhkan . Dengan Yoongi yang mengekor dibelakangnya seperti puppy .

Keranjang mereka sudah terisi separuh. Dan mayoritas isi didalamnya adalah snack kesukaan dua sejoli itu. Ckckck

Taehyung mengambil beberapa kotak banana milk ,bubble tea,beberapa bungkus es krim dan juga berbotol-botol kopi instan. Dan Yoongi menambahnya dengan melempar 2 kotak susu cair murni.

Dan tanpa sengaja Yoongi mendekat ke bagian permen,lollipop, coklat dkk.  
Tiba-tiba ia ingin permen Karet .  
"Taetae ..."  
"Ya,Hyung..",Taehyung menghampirinya minus keranjang berisi belanjaan yang sudah tiba lebih dulu di meja kasir. Entah sejak kapan .

"Belikan aku permen karet",titah Yoongi.  
Taehyung berdecak. Pacarnya ini minta dibelikan permen,tapi nada bicaranya seperti itu.  
"Aku ..tidak.. mau", Taehyung menahan senyum . Mengerjai pacarnya sedikit tak masalah kan ?

"Taeee...",Yoongi mulai merengek kekekeke

"Jangan permen karet,hyung"  
"Waeeee ? Aku menginginkan permen karet"  
"Permen karet terlalu manis hyuuung..."-  
"Tapi... "  
"Dan juga aku tak suka kau memakannya. Kau akan mengemutnya ,meniupnya seperti balon . Kau akan mengabaikan pacarmu ini. Sepanjang hari"  
"Aku tidak... "  
"Kau selalu melakukannya ,Hyung"  
"Taetae..."  
"Ayo pulang!"

Keesokan harinya.

Yoongi lagi-lagi berurusan dengan lembaran lirik lagu di ruangan kerjanya.  
Semalaman ia ngambek pada Taehyung.  
Rasanya ia ingin menangis .  
I **a ingin permen karet.**

Pintu ruanganya diketuk 3 kali.  
Dan Namjoon ,teman kerjanya muncul dengan kotak kecil.  
"Ada apa ?"  
"Hanya mengantarkan pesanan pada tuan berwajah masam", cengiran manis menempel diwajah Namjoon.  
"Untukku?"  
"Tentu saja. Bye"

Namjoon berlalu .

Yoongi menimang kotak yang Namjoon berikan. Terasa ringan. Tergesa dibukanya kotak itu  
Dan ,senyum manis terukir sempurna.

Permen karet.

Dan selembar note kecil.

 _Dear Yoongi-Ku..._  
 _Maaf. Dan jujur kau bahkan lebih manis dari permen karet . Aku hanya menggodamu kemarin._

 _Selamat bekerja sayang._

 _Wanna have lunch with me? :-*_

 _Yours ,_  
 _Taehyung._

_Kkeut._  
 _Fin._

 _Kritik ,Saran ? Aku menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka._  
 _Bye._  
 _Mind to Voment?_


	3. TaeGi Family : Yesterday

**TAEGI FAMILY ( Taehyung,Yoongi,Jihoon and Hwanhee)**

 **(re-post from wattpad : Ekapark1992 )**

 _ **Thanks to :**_

 _ **Trie1288 / / DayunorinoPEACH / teenzonetop / awrerei**_

 **By the way ,ini terinspirasi dari cerita 'mengenaskan' adik bungsuku :D**  
 **Judulnya Yesterday ,karena ... lagu itu lagi memenuhi pikiranku belakangan ini (tapi sebenarnya karena diriku pusing menentukan judul hihihi )**

 **Jadiiii ... aku bikin Jihoon dan Hwanhee sebagai anaknya TaeGi ~**

 **Kim Taehyung+Min Yoongi = Kim Jihoon(Wooz** _ **i SVT)**_ **& Kim Hwanhee (** _ **Hwanhee UP10TION)**_

 **Lee Dong Min (** _ **Cha Eunwoo ASTRO)**_ **\+ Moon Bin (Moonbi** _ **n ASTRO)**_ **= Mark Lee & Jeno Lee (** _ **NCT DREAM)**_

By : Park RinHyun (Uchiha)/ Ekapark1992

Happy Reading :D

.  
"

Papa,papa ... Jihoonie boleh ikut bersama Jeno,kan ?",Jeno si bungsu dari keluarga Lee merengek.  
Dongmin ,Sang Ayah terdiam.

"Jihoonie ikut ,umma. Ikut Nono !" ,si kecil Jihoon ikut bergabung. Yoongi ikut membisu . Namun matanya dan Dongmin serta Moonbin ('Istri' Dongmin) saling berbicara.

"Jihoonie tidak bisa ikut bersama Jeno hari ini ,sayang" ,sang Mama dari Jeno mengeluarkan suaranya.  
"Wae ? Waeeeee?"  
"Kalau Jihoonie ikut Jeno, Hwanie tidak ada teman bermain . Jeno tidak kasihan dengan Hwanie? ",Yoongi berujar lembut. Jemarinya mengelus surai hitam Hwanhee,bungsu dari keluarga Kim,yang tengah duduk manis di pangkuannya.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.  
Bibirnya mencebik . Dia merajuk .  
Jeno mendekat. Bukannya menghibur ,Jeno malah ikut-ikutan merajuk.  
Jadi kini mereka dihadapkan dengan 2 bocah lucu yang memasang ekspresi bak puppy minta dipungut hihihi

"Jihoonie ..."  
"Jihoonie ikut Nono. Jihoonie mau main dengan Markie hyeong "  
"Umma ... Jihoonie ikut hiks ..."  
Tangis Jihoon pecah .

"Jihoonie tidak boleh menangis . Nanti manisnya hilang",cicit Jeno. Tangan mungilnya menghapus aliran bening yang mengotori(?) pipi gembul Jihoon.  
Ajaibnya tangis Jihoon perlahan berhenti. Walaupun menyisakan isakan yang membuat ibu dari Jeno iba .

Moonbin menatap Yoongi penuh maksud.  
"Hyungie..."  
"Astaga,Binnie yaa ingat berapa usiamu ",Yoongi mendengus pelan .  
"Ish ... dibandingkan denganmu ..."  
"Kalian berdua sama saja ",Dongmin memotong . Gemas dengan duo uke yang tak sadar diri.

"Yaak... Dongmin ah " / "Dong-ie " !  
Dongmin terkekeh . Manis sekali.

"Biarkan Jihoon ikut kami ,hyung. Aku akan mengembalikan Jihoon besok pagi", Dongmin membujuk.  
Meski statusnya 'Seme' ,dia lemah terhadap jagoan kecilnya,Lee Jeno.

.

.  
"Bye umma ... Bye Hwaniee"

 _ **Hwanhee dan Yoongi Umma side~**_

Akhirnya setelah diserang dari berbagai arah ,Yoongi menyerah . Fyi, meskipun wajahnya dingin begitu,hatinya mudah lumer.  
Akhirnya Keluarga Lee berhasil 'meminjam' si kecil KIM JIHOON .

Beberapa detik setelah mobil Keluarga Lee hilang dari pandangan ,masalah baru datang.

 **Kim Hwanhee menangis.**

"Hwanie sayang cup cup jangan menangis sayang "  
Yoongi menggendong Hwanhee ala koala. Tangan kanannya mengelus punggung sang anak.

"Huks ... Jihoonie hyeong . Hyeong ... Hwanie mau hyeong hiks "  
Hwanhee mencoba berbicara disela tangisnya .  
Tangan mungilnya memukul pundak Yoongi berulang kali . Jika Yoongi lengah sedikit saja ... mungkin bocah berusia 3 tahun itu bisa lepas dari gendongannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Umma menemani Hwaniee menonton Pororo ,heum ? Atau Robocar Polli ? (Searching ae di Google kalo gatau hehehehe)

"Aniya . Hwanie mau hyeong huwaaaaaa Appa. Jihoonie hyeong. Umma jahat hiks ... " ,Kini bocah itu malah sesenggukan.

Yoongi mulai kewalahan. Kakinya melangkah melewati ruang tamu,menuju dapur.  
"Kalau jalan-jalan dengan Holly? ",tanya Yoongi.

Hwanhee menggeleng cepat. Dia punya kebencian tersendiri dengan peliharaan Ummanya itu.

"Hiks ... hikss... Appa !"  
"Hwanie mau es krim cokelat ? Kue donat ? ",Yoongi bertanya sembari menunjukkan isi lemari pendingin.  
Sedangkan Hwanhee ditaruh di atas kursi bayi miliknya.  
"Bagaimana dengan banana milk ? Sosis ?"  
Hwanhee menggeleng lagi dan lagi .

.

.  
Yoongi menutup lemari pendingin lalu menghampiri Hwanhee yang belum berhenti terisak.  
Ia mengelus surai lembut Hwanhee,sembari memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi bakpao sang anak.

Tring! Yoongi tersenyum cerah.  
"Hwanie yaaa,bagaimana jika Umma membuatkan Hwanie telur mata sapi ,hum ?"  
"Telur? "  
"Iya "  
"Mauuuu. Hwanie mauuu",Hwanhee bersorak .  
"Dengan mata kecap ? ",senyum Yoongi semakin melebar .  
"Ndeeee"  
"Ayey kapten ,tunggu sebentar ya"

Ekapark1992

( _Time : 18.23 )_

Brrm ... deru halus mesin mobil tertangkap oleh pendengaran Yoongi.  
Pria itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Hwanhee yang tidur menyamping. Lalu berjingkat pelan menuju pintu.

Suaminya pulang. Kepala keluarga Kim. Kim Taehyung. Ayah dari Kim bersaudara.

"Selamat datang ,Tae",Yoongi mengambil alih bungkusan yang Taehyung bawa. Bibirnya mendarat lembut di bibir Taehyung . Kecupan selamat datang.

Taehyung menerimanya dengan senang hati .  
"Dimana jagoan-jagoanku yang tampan?"  
Mata Taehyung jelalatan memperhatikan seisi ruangan.  
"Tumben mereka tidak menyambutku",celetuknya.

Yoongi tak bersuara. Ia malah menuju dapur ,mengambilkan segelas air mineral untuk Taehyung.

"Jihoonie ikut Jeno ... dan Hwanie baru saja terlelap",jelasnya kemudian.  
"Benarkah ? Apa Hwanhee tidak menangis?"  
Yoongi duduk di sofa sembari memperhatikan suaminya yang sibuk berganti pakaian .  
Bibirnya mencebik ,tak jauh berbeda dengan tingkah laku anak-anaknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku bahkan kewalahan menghentikan tangisannya semenjak 2 jam lalu"  
"Aigoo... kasihan suami manisku "  
Taehyung mengambil tempat disisi sofa yang kosong.  
"Tidurlah sebentar ,kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini"  
Pria tan itu menaruh kepala sang 'istri/suami' dipahanya. Lalu mengelus-elusnya berulang .

"Makan malam?"  
"Aku akan memasak . Jangan khwatir "

Akhirnya Hwanhee berhasil ditenangkan oleh Umma tercintanya.

Ekstra –

Pintu rumah diketuk berulang.

"Dasar tak sabaran "  
Yoongi mengomel. Taehyung tak menanggapi . Pria bersurai kecoklatan itu asyik menyuapi Hwanhee . Hwanhee apalagi ... bocah itu asyik berceloteh lucu sembari menerima suapan dari sang Ayah.

Yoongi menuju pintu dengan langkah-langkah panjang .

"Umma !"  
Baru saja pintu terbuka ,Jigoon langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.  
"Hai,Jihoonie sudah pulang? "  
"Neee. Umma ... coba lihat . Jihoon membawa cheesecake kesukaan Hwan ",Jihoon menunjuk kantung kertas yang dibawanya.  
"Siapa yang membelinya? ",tanya Yoongi. Matanya tertuju pada Dongmin yang berdiri dibelakang Jihoon.

"Dongmin samchon !",jawab Jihoon . Wajahnya berseri.  
"Sudah bilang terima kasih?"  
"Heum ... terima kasih untuk kuenya samchon. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Jihoon pulang "

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Lee Dongmin ,Jihoon berlari masuk ,mencari adik kesayangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ,hyung",pamit Dongmin.  
"Um . Terima kasih . Maaf merepotkan "

.

"Hwanieee, hyeong pulaaaaang !"

END :D :D

Haiiiii Eka here. Ada yang kangen ?/ gak/ Mind to fav/review ,guys ?


	4. Sakit !

TAEGI : SAKIT

By : Park RinHyun-Uchiha

Cast : Kim Taehyung-Min Yoongi

[TaeGi] [Fluff] [BOYS LOVE]

Disc : Selain isi cerita, aku gapunya apapun :D

* * *

THANKS TO :

Yuanita / Guest / Teenzonetop / / mysuga / trie1288 /

TaeGi lagi ^^ Jangan bosen yaaa. Dibilang ini seri selanjutnya dari Lyric dan Permen Karet. Well,terinspirasi dari diriku sendiri yang lagi terserang virus Flu dkk. Apalagi mereka nyerangnya keroyokan :(

* * *

Happy reading ~

Uhuk...uhuk... Suara batuk seseorang yang terus bersambung mengisi ruang bercat putih tulang yang juga merupakan kamar dari Kim Taehyung.

Pendar dari lampu tidur menerangi sebagian kecil area kamar. Sebagian besar lainnya remang-remang.

Di dalam selimut tebalnya ,Taehyung masih setia dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

Klek... sesosok pria mungil bersurai sepekat arang berjingkat masuk. Jemarinya menekan saklar lampu ,akibatnya kamar itu bermandi cahaya .  
Tangannya yang lain membawa segelas air putih hangat .

Ia mendekati Taehyung dengan langkah seringan kapas. Menepuk bahunya pelan ,mencoba membangunkan kekasih tampannya.

"Tae... bangun sebentar "  
Yang lebih muda mengulet malas. Sungguh jika bukan Yoongi yang meminta ia enggan.

Tangan sang kekasih mengulurkan gelas berisi air yang tadi dibawa olehnya.  
"Minumlah. Aku mendengarmu terus-menerus batuk sejak tadi sore",Ucap Yoongi.  
"Gomawo ,Yoongi hyung..."

"Perlu minum obat batuk ?"  
"Tidak perlu ,hyung. Aku akan segera baikan ",tolak Taehyung.  
"Tidurlah lagi. Aku akan menuntaskan pekerjaanku lebih dahulu",tangan Yoongi mengusap surai Taehyung penuh kasih.

Taehyung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya,mencoba melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.  
Yoongi meninggalkan kecupan di dahi Taehyung,mematikan lampu ,kemudian keluar menimggalkan sang empunya yang sudah terlelap .

* * *

Kim Taehyung.  
Pria itu positif 'Sakit'.

Terlihat dari jarum jam yang menunjuk ke angka 8.  
Pagi menjelang siang,tapi ia belum keluar dari dalam selimut hangatnya.

Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Sesekali ia bersin disusul batuk-batuk kecil . Ditambah pula dengan hidungnya yang tersumbat.

Beruntung salah satu dari mereka absen dalam rangka penyerangan terhadap daya tahan tubuhnya Yang melemah. Ya , beruntung dirinya tidak diserang demam.

Tapi tetap saja. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas.  
Pegal juga menyerang di beberapa tempat.

Dengan usaha penuh Taehyung keluar dari kamar. Langkahnya langsung menuju dapur,dimana Yoongi sudah berada disana lebih dulu.  
Yoongi dengan sigap memberikan segelas air hangat untuknya.

Setelahnya Taehyung terpaksa menelan sesendok air perasan jeruk nipis juga garam yang katanya obat manjur untuk batuk.  
"Astaga,ini asam sekali..." ,Matanya separuh terpejam merasakan asam yang menyapa lidahnya.  
"Dan juga asin",celetuk Yoongi. Ia tertawa tertahan menonton reaksi Taehyung Yang sukses menelan cairan asam-asin yang sebenarnya ia benci.  
"Aku benar-benar benci"  
Aegyo yang tak sengaja Taehyung tunjukkan menambah tawa Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu jangan sakit"

Sesudah sesi asam-asin,Taehyung juga berhasil menelan sarapannya ,berupa bubur dengan sayuran yang rasanya tak terdeteksi.

* * *

Hari ketiga,dan penyakit menyebalkan itu enggan pergi.

Taehyung masih setia menggerutu dan juga bermanja ria .  
Yoongi masih sabar memenuhi segala permintaan langka sang pacar.  
Kali ini Taehyung ingin ramen . Yoongi pun lekas mengabulkannya. Ramen super pedas lengkap dengan irisan cabai rawit.

Sesi makan ramen diakhiri dengan Taehyung yang terduduk tak berdaya.  
Penuh peluh dan juga cairan yang berlomba keluar dari hidungnya.

* * *

"Kau ingin rasa apa ,Tae? ", Yoongi berbalik sebentar menanyakan pesanan sang kekasih.

"Rasa Alpulat Cokelat ,hyung. Dengan ekstra susu cokelat",jawab Taehyung.

Dan penderitaan Taehyung berakhir di hari kelima.

Dirayakan dengan traktiran es krim dari pacar tercinta.

Sampai jumpa virus sialan. Eh?

Kkeut. Fin ^_^

Semoga kalian cepat enyahhh. Aku lebih milih diserang demam secara solo ,daripada dikeroyok batuk dkk.

Haiiii kangen TaeGi ,gak ?

cuma info ini ceritanya acak ,kagak ada nyambung2nya kekekek jangan bingung yaaa maluph readers :D

Eiii kalo mau ngobrol PM aja ya. Aku gak gigit kok ;)

Byeeeeeeeee...


End file.
